Sky
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Zangetsu benci langit yang mendung, juga benci hujan yang turun. Namun ia tak tahu bagaimana harus mengeluh, pada siapa ia harus mengeluh. Ichigo sudah tidak lagi meletakkan kepercayaan dibahunya. Zangetsu/Hichigo/Ichigo. Non-slash. Mind to RnR?


Untuk sebuah penantian tak berujung. Untuk **Zangetsu** dan **Dark Ichigo**. _I miss you so much_, _guys_! Hanya sebuah imajinasi liar seorang aRaRaNcHa. :)

_Please enjoy this story_, _minna_!

* * *

Zangetsu benci langit yang mendung, juga benci hujan yang turun. Namun ia tak tahu bagaimana harus mengeluh, pada siapa ia harus mengeluh. Ichigo sudah tidak lagi meletakkan kepercayaan dibahunya, tidak lagi mengajaknya bertarung bersama.

Apakah dengan menjadi raja, Ichigo melupakan semuanya?

**-#-**

**Sky  
[Ingatkah kau padaku?]**

**-#-**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Zangetsu, Hichigo (and Ichigo)**

**-#-**

Langitnya mendung.

Memuakkan. Sudah berapa kali Zangetsu memberi tahu Ichigo bahwa ia sangat membenci hujan. Ia benci setiap tetes air yang membasahi dirinya; mulai dari puncak kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia benci kesenduan yang selalu dibawa oleh hujan—baginya perasaan sedih itu sangat mengganggu.

Langitnya mendung.

Ah, tapi rasanya hujan kali ini tidak buruk juga, setidaknya itu mengingatkan Zangetsu akan rajanya. Sudah berapa lama berlalu sejak terakhir ia bertemu dengan Ichigo? Satu bulan? Enam bulan? Atau bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun? Waktu berlalu cepat sekali. Menyebalkan. Ia tidak akan bisa diputar kembali.

Hujannya mulai turun.

Basah. Ugh, Ichigo berhutang untuk membersihkan baju Zangetsu setelah ini. Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas sambil memandangi area _inner world_ Ichigo. Gedung-gedung yang dulu berdiri tegak menjulang sudah tidak ada, digantikan dengan rumah-rumah kecil yang sama persis dengan bangunan yang ada di dunia Ichigo.

Hujannya semakin deras.

Apa sih yang dipikirkan anak ini? Tidak bisakah ia berhenti menjadi anak cengeng yang hanya bisa berlari dan menjauhi masalah? Tidak bisakah ia mulai belajar bangkit sendiri dengan gagah dan mulai berani mengambil langkahnya? Apa Zangetsu atau Hichigo harus selalu mengingatkannya? Sadarkah Ichigo bahwa ia bisa terus dan terus bertambah kuat dengan belajar dari pertarungannya?

"Hei, Pak Tua!"

Zangetsu melirik makhluk serba putih yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari sana sambil menyeringai congkak kepadanya. Hichigo.

"Sial, si _King_ itu sudah lama sekali tidak ke sini."

"..."

"Muak sekali mendengar ia terus-terusan menyebut _fullbring_, _fullbring_. Dia pasti lupa bahwa kita masih ada untuk membuatnya bertambah kuat."

"Ia tidak akan lupa."

"Cih. Lihat saja nanti, kau akan kecewa."

Hujannya belum berhenti.

Zangetsu memandangi kembali langit yang semakin gelap, kota yang dibasahi oleh hujan, dan air yang menetes dari rambut hitamnya. Ah, semoga saja kota ini tidak tenggelam seperti dulu. Zangetsu harus belajar bernafas dalam air lagi jika itu terjadi. Butuh waktu lama untuk membiasakan diri bersahabat dengan hal yang sangat dibencinya. Hujan itu.

Zangetsu benci basah kuyup.

Di saat Hichigo sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hujan itu, seolah dengan atau tanpa hujan _inner world _Ichigo akan sama saja. Padahal mereka satu jiwa yang terpisah raga. Harusnya tidak banyak hal yang berbeda dari mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin dia tidak melupakan kita?"

Zangetsu berpikir sejenak, "Karena kita adalah dasar dari seluruh kekuatannya."

"Cih, aku lebih suka kau yang lebih muda, pemikiranmu hampir sejalan denganku."

Pria berkacamata hitam itu menarik senyum simpul di bibirnya. Tensa Zangetsu memang jauh lebih temperamental, egois, dan tertutup daripada dirinya. Tidak heran jika Hichigo lebih menyukai Tensa daripada dirinya.

"_Final getsuga tenshou_... apa itu adalah akhir dari semuanya?" tanya Hichigo lagi, kini sudah duduk bersila di atap gedung sambil memangku dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak paham."

"Akhir kepercayaan _King_ pada kita, akhir kunjungan _King_ ke _inner world_nya."

"Mungkin saja."

"Tch. Si bodoh itu. Aku tidak bisa menginvasi dirinya jika ia belum sepenuhnya menggunakanmu."

Senyum tipis lagi.

Lalu hujan berhenti.

Seorang gadis yang mengenalkan kekuatan shinigami pada Ichigo kembali memberikan kekuatan itu kepadanya. Namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Baik Zangetsu maupun Hichigo tidak akan pernah lupa pada gadis shinigami itu.

"Dia kembali," ujar Hichigo cepat.

"Aku bisa merasakan _reiatsu_nya."

"Si _Chappy_ itu."

Hujan berhenti secepat ia turun.

Hichigo menyeringai penuh arti ketika Zangetsu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dangkal sekali. Menyerah dengan begitu mudahnya dan mendapatkan kekuatan dengan begitu mudahnya. Jika memang Ichigo harus memiliki tempat bersandar, mengapa ia tidak bersandar padanya atau Hichigo?

"Cih, aku tahu dia telah melupakan kita!"

"Aku tahu dia tidak akan melakukannya."

"Dia lebih percaya pada gadis itu."

"Aku yakin dia masih percaya pada kita."

"Terserah kau saja."

Ichigo pasti lupa, jika tidak ada kekuatan shinigami, ia tidak akan memiliki kekuatan _hollow_. Tanpa kekuatan _hollow_, ia tidak akan belajar untuk menggunakan keduanya. Juga... tanpa keduanya, ia tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana memakai _fullbring_.

Langit kembali cerah.

Ichigo mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya. Bertarung dengan langkah mantap. Mengayunkan pedang tanpa ragu. Jika saja sekarang Zangetsu menghilangkan kemampuan Ichigo untuk menggunakan _getsuga tenshou_, apa ia akan seyakin ini?

Kekuatan shinigami, _hollow_, dan _fullbring_ menjadi satu. Zangetsu memandangi langit yang kembali cerah, menikmati angin yang meniup helai demi helai rambut segelap malamnya, dan menepuk pelan dadanya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo pasti masih mengingatnya, masih ingin bertarung dengannya.

"Bahkan ia lupa untuk memanggil namamu," ejek Hichigo, setengah memprovokasi.

"Kurasa... cepat atau lambat aku akan berpikiran sama denganmu."

"Kau mau tahu kabar baiknya?"

"Apa?"

"Jika ia terus yakin, di sini tidak akan hujan. Jika ia tidak mati, maka kita akan tetap punya tempat tinggal."

"Bukankah kau benci tinggal di tempat kumuh ini?"

"Buat saja ia memanggil namamu lagi, lalu menggunakanku lagi. Lalu semuanya akan menjadi gedung pencakar langit."

Hichigo tidak pernah berpikir rumit, ia akan mencari jalan tesingkat. Ia akan menggunakan cara termudah untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dan Zangetsu tahu, dari pernyataan makhluk serba putih itu barusan, ia dan Hichigo sama sekali tidak berbeda—sama-sama membenci hujan, sama-sama tidak suka dengan _inner world_ Ichigo yang bukan lagi gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

"Ia akan menggunakan kita... cepat atau lambat," gumam Zangetsu.

"Gah! Aku bosan! Si _King_ itu semakin lemah saja setelah dua tahun tidak bertarung."

Ah ya, dua tahun...

Tidakkah itu cukup lama untuk sebuah penantian? Tidakkah itu cukup lama untuk berkata bahwa Zangetsu juga perlu bertemu dengan tuannya?

Cukup. Zangetsu tahu bahwa sebuah keinginannya tidak bisa ia sampaikan. Ia enggan untuk mengunjungi Ichigo di _real world_, juga enggan untuk memanggilnya kembali ke _inner world_.

Sebentar lagi.

Zangetsu akan menunggu sebentar lagi untuk mengajarkan kemampuan selain _getsuga tenshou_ pada Ichigo.

Sebentar lagi.

Hichigo akan menunggu sebentar lagi untuk melakukan pertarungan dengan rajanya. Membuatnya bertambah kuat sedikit lagi dan membuang jauh-jauh sisi lemah Ichigo.

Sambil memandang langit yang sama, kedua kekuatan itu meletakkan sebuah harapan.

* * *

— **おわり**** —**

— **999 words (story only)**** —**

* * *

**#curhat**: Kena insomnia membuat Cha berpikiran untuk membuat sebuah fic. Spiritual? Humm... Zangetsu dan Hichigo sendiri adalah _spirit_ yang meletakkan harapan pada _raja_nya. Jadi Cha harap ini tidak salah _genre_. Hihihi... :)

Sebentar lagi lebaran. _Minna_-_san_ mudik? ^^ Cha bingung mau pulang ke Tegal atau Lampung. Ada yang satu kampung? Hihihi... yang terpenting, Cha ingin mengucapkan **mohon maaf lahir dan batin**. Maaf kalau kata-kata yang menyinggung. :')

_Last_, mari ramaikan event** Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA) 2012**! Pendaftaran **humas** masih dibuka loh! Silahkan cek profil IFA 2012 untuk lengkapnya.

_Nee_, _mind to RnR_, _readers_?


End file.
